This invention relates to coated surgical sutures. More specifically, it relates to sutures coated with a vinyl polymer and to a method for improving the knot tiedown performance of a surgical suture.
Surgical sutures often require a surface coating to improve one or more of their performance properties. For example, a multifilament suture typically requires a surface coating to improve the tactile smoothness, pliability and tiedown Performance of the suture, so it passes easily and smoothly through tissue during operative procedures. A monofilament suture may also require a surface coating to reduce the stiff feel of the suture and to increase its pliability.
In response to the need for suitable coatings for surgical sutures, numerous patents have disclosed potential coating compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,532 discloses a polyester coating for multifilament sutures. The preferred polyester coating is polybutilate, which is the condensation product of 1,4-butanediol and adipic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,034 discloses a multifilament suture coating of a poly(alkylene oxalate), e.g. poly(hexamethylene oxalate). Although the coating compositions disclosed in these patents exhibit excellent handling characteristics and enhance many of the properties of the coated suture, the knot integrity of the coated suture diminishes slightly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,650 discloses a coating of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) particles in an acrylic latex. Although PTFE acts as an excellent lubricant to decrease the roughness of multifilament sutures, it has a tendency to flake off during use. Also, this particular coating is a thermoset which requires a curing step for proper application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,344 discloses a PLURONICS.TM. ethylene oxide/propylene oxide copolymer coating for nonabsorbable surgical sutures. Unfortunately, these copolymer coatings lose their lubricity during wet tiedown evaluations.
In view of the deficiencies with the potential candidates for suture coatings, it would be desirable to develop a coating for a suture that can be applied using conventional techniques, that increases the tactile smoothness of the coated suture without sacrificing its physical properties, and that does not adversely affect the knot integrity of the suture.